1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dictation interfaces for speech applications, and in particular, to an audio interface for facilitating dictation when no visual interface is available.
2. Description of Related Art
As people begin to use computer speech-to-text dictation applications more and more, one of the most common places for dictation will be in environments where their eyes and hands are otherwise busy. By definition, these users will be unable to receive any visual feedback in an eyes-busy environment. One of the most effective dictation techniques is for the user to first write out a list of points or bullets that the user needs to cover when the user dictates. However, in an eyes-busy, hands-busy environment it can be unwieldy or sometimes even impossible to use a written list of bullets, even if prepared beforehand, as for example when driving a car.
Experience with dictation in these environments suggests that some sort of non-visual prompting mechanism needs to be developed. These environments are extremely important for support because they will be the most useful environments for notes and letters. Given the accuracy rates of today's dictation engines, even under ideal editing conditions, a good typist will always outperform someone dictating. However, when typing is difficult or impossible, dictation can be an extremely productive alternative.
When dictating without a visible interface, the user is unable to tell what template field the user is dictating into, and likely unable to remember all of the fields the user needs to dictate into, for example when dictating into a form.